Vlatava
Overview Vlatava is a sovereign country in Europe. It borders with Markovia. History In 2009 the King of Vlatava was killed during a peace summit in a terrorist attack which the terrorist sect know as CRIME would afterwards take credit for. Due to this tragedy, Perdita Zytle was crowned Queen of Vlatava. Her first act as queen was to attend a meeting with the United Nations’ best anti-terrorism expert, the Justice League. After meeting with the Justice League’s delegates, Green Arrow and The Flash, Queen Perdita was given evidence of her uncle Werner Zytle’s past associations with Bruno “Ugly” Mannheim, the leading suspect of the summit bombing. Armed with this evidence, Queen Perdita called for her uncle to come before a Royal Inquiry to answer for these charges.Oracle Files: Gabrielle Doe 1/2 However, when Werner showed to the hearing, he came armed with his personal guard, a small battalion of mercenaries, and his own forged evidence that Perdita had been behind her father’s assassination. Naturally, a heated argument broke out and at a crucial moment, Werner hit the congregation with vertigo. Werner capitalized on that moment to run Perdita through the heart with his cane’s hidden sword. Werner got a green arrowhead to the shoulder for it, forcing him to flee before he could watch the life drain from his niece’s eyes. In the gunfight that followed, Kid Flash was able to run in and pull the dying Perdita out of danger, running her to a hospital. Count Vertigo managed to escape and civil war had broke out in Vlatava with Werner’s forces seizing a number of vital locations and turning the public against the established government by having leaked his “evidence” to the media.Oracle Files: Gabrielle Doe 2/2 Werner Zytle became the new ruler - King Vertigo. The country suffered a massive power blackout in 2013 after hacktivist Linka Szabó shut down the Vlatava Power Grid in a cyber-attack.Network Files: Linka Szabó 1 Trivia and Notes Trivia * King Vertigo had support of the LightCome see the Light and aristocrat Herceg Dragan Nükaum. Dragan killed his own father so he could inherit his hereditary title as Herceg (Vlatavan equivalent of Duke) to help Zytle get enough votes in the Chamber of Lords to secure a coronation. In turn, when it was discovered Nükaum killed his father, a royal pardon was meant to clear him. But politics at the time complicated matters. A number of documents had been leaked by a hacker (Linka) that showed proof Nükaum and the king's conspiracy. In order to quell concerns, the king stayed his hand from the pardon papers and Nükaum was promptly executed. The Eurybian College of the Occult prepared a ritual and transfered his soul into a golem.ECO * Lex Luthor owns a castle in Vlatava. It was a gift from King Werner. * In 2005 the royal children from Markovia were supposed to wait out the revolution in Vlatava. The convoy was assaulted by rioters and after death of one of the children Tyra Markov's metagene was activated. She buried everyone in mud and rocks. Vlatavan police caught her and took her to Count Werner Zytle.Network Files: Tyra Markov 1 * Karl Blanque is hailed as a national hero by the populace, unaware he's actually Krang in disguise.Network Files: Krang 1 * Tim Drake spent some time in Markovia as Red X.Deluxe Oracle File: Tim Drake * Lex Luthor oversaw LuthorCorp business in Europe before his father's death. He consolidated his power in Markovia and Vlatava, making a number of powerful connections among the two governments, including their royal families and influential figures in the business, political, and even criminal spheres.Deluxe Oracle File: Lex Luthor * Prometheus had a lair in Vlatava and did occasional one-off jobs for Werner Zytle that stood a good chance of giving him a chance at getting even with Green Arrow. Prometheus was killed by Tommy Merlyn after he was framed for killing Roy Harper by the League of Assassins.Network Files: Prometheus Links and references * Appearances of Vlatava * Location Gallery: Vlatava Category:Locations